


Don't Say a Word

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masseuse Jason, Stressed!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Are you seriously asking me if I want to lose my job? Because it sure sounds like you are.”Tim shrugged, safe in the knowledge that after a year of dating Jason, if he really didn’t like an idea then he would have said no outright. “It’s completely up to you. I just thought it might be something different we could try.”





	Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on JayTim Month stuff. But then this happened. Oops?

“Are you seriously asking me if I want to lose my job? Because it sure sounds like you are.”  
  
Tim shrugged, safe in the knowledge that after a year of dating Jason, if he really didn’t like an idea then he would have said no outright. “It’s completely up to you. I just thought it might be something different we could try.”  
  
“You bored already, rich boy?” Jason’s eyes flashed, but he still hadn’t moved from beside Tim on the sofa.   
  
“Not a chance. You told me to be open about what I want, that I shouldn’t be ashamed over the fact you have more experience in bed than me. I’m just vocalizing a fantasy. I know implementing it would be asking too much, so maybe we can try a variation of it here instead?”  
  
As tempting as it was to imagine Jason fucking him on one of the tables at the massage parlor, the risk wasn’t worth it. Money was already a source of contention between them because Tim was the acting CEO for his father’s company (only for however long it took Jack to decide to actually retire; the jury was still out between Tim and his mother Janet about when this would happen) while Jason was a lowly (his words) masseuse trying to make ends meet while sharing joint custody of his daughter with his ex-girlfriend. They couldn’t be from more different backgrounds and yet, here they were trying to make things work.   
  
“Okay, I gotta know.” Jason shifted around to better face Tim, their dinner forgotten on the coffee table in front of them. “Is it the fact that we could get caught that turns you on? Those walls aren’t as thick as you think they are.”   
  
Tim sighed and tried to explain, gesturing nervously with his hands as he tried to think. “No, I don’t think so? It’s more like a role play in my head. When we first met, I was hiding boners from you left and right after you finished working my neck and shoulders into submission. I’ve said more than once that your hands are magic, and I still mean it. My brain can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be back in those roles again, client and masseuse, but this time with you taking things further than you’d ever gone before.”   
  
“I don’t make a habit of fucking my clients,” Jason all but snapped.   
  
“You fucked me. You’re still fucking me for that matter.”   
  
“You asked me out for coffee because you didn’t want to stop talking about that Knights game!”   
  
“And you said yes!” Tim leaned in and grabbed hold of Jason’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Jay. Forget I said anything, really. I didn’t think it would bother you this much. I’m sorry.”   
  
Jason was already shaking his head. “You don’t get it, Tim. I’m pissed off because I’ve wanted to do this with you for a long ass time and keep talking myself out of it.”  
  
Tim drew back, eyes widening. “You’re kidding.”  
  
“Nope. The thought of working you over, dribbling some of that oil you like so much over your ass, slicking you up nice and easy to give your prostate a good rub while I’m at work and on the clock? Shit, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”   
  
So was Tim because fuck, that was exactly what he wanted. Preferably with Jason’s cock up his ass while he buried his face in the sheets to muffle his shouts. “What do you want to do then? Honestly, I don’t want you to lose your job over this. One fantasy isn’t worth it.”   
  
Jason was quiet, mulling over his words before finally speaking. “I want to do it. It’s fucking ridiculous but I do. But it’s gotta be on my terms. Keep to your schedule. I can’t promise it’ll be next week or the time after that. It’ll happen when I’m ready for it to happen.  
  
Tim nodded so hard it was a miracle his head didn’t bob off. This was so much more than he could have hoped for. And the anticipation from not knowing exactly when? Priceless. “That’s more than fair. At least I still have those tension headaches as a valid excuse to request your magic touch.”  
  
“You’re not too shabby yourself.” Jason smirked lazily and settled back on the sofa, sprawling in a way Tim knew well. “Why don’t you come over here and show me what you’ve learned?”   
  
“You must think I’m stupid if you think I want to pass up a chance at getting my hands all over those glorious thighs.” Tim grabbed the hem of his undershirt and hauled it over his head, taking a moment to briefly praise the powers that be that he mostly stripped down from a long day at the office as soon as he walked through the door of the brownstone they called home.   
  
“Get your ass over here and I’ll let you run something else over them.”   
  
Tim didn’t have to be told twice.   
  
~*~ 

The massage parlor Jason worked at was affiliated with a physical therapy and chiropractic office, one that Tim’s neurologist referred him to almost two years ago now for treatment from chronic tension headaches. At the time, Tim was sick and tired of medications that only made him feel dopey and sleepy, which was not a good thing when being trained to take over the reins of a Fortune 1000 company. He needed to be sharp and on point, which just wasn’t possible. 

Stress was a bitch, she really was. 

But Tim was also rather grateful for them because if he hadn’t gone in to get an adjustment and then discussed massage as a possible form of treatment, he’d never have met Jason.

Jason, whose smile and rugged good looks made Tim feel as though he’d just finished running a marathon, so hard did his heart beat the first few times they were alone in the massage room together. But it was what the man did with his hands that sent Tim over the moon. The fantasy running through his head about engaging in a rather illicit affair with his masseuse had been born on day one and now there was a chance it would come true. 

True to his word, Jason wasn’t giving away a single clue about when it would happen. Tim’s last two sessions had been typical one-hour treatments that helped release the tension from his neck and shoulders, keeping the stress headaches he was so incredibly prone to at bay. 

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. As Tim walked into the office after a long, grueling day at work, his head throbbed in pain. It hadn’t been this bad for a while, but then again, he hadn’t had a day quite like this for a long time either, so it was a rather appropriate cherry on top.

“Hello, Tim!” the receptionist greeted him with a bright smile. 

“Hi there, Rachel,” Tim replied with a forced version of his professional smile, one that appeared almost by rote when it was all he could do to put one foot in front of the other. 

“I’ll let Jason know you’re here.” She stood, then paused, a look of concern crossing her face. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” 

“It’s been a long day and my head is killing me.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Here, sit down and I’ll get you some water.” The young woman poured him a cup of the lemon-ginger water they kept in the lobby while Tim took a seat, all but flopping into the soft cushions of the chair.

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the water and drinking it. When was the last time he drank something? Crap, that might be why the headache was this bad. 

Rachel disappeared behind a closed door and was back in a moment with Jason right behind her. 

“Wow, Rache wasn’t kidding. You look like crap.” 

“I feel like shit,” Tim replied, cracking open an eye he hadn’t realized he’d closed. 

“Well, yeah, but I’m on the clock, so I have to use nicer terms.” Jason took the glass and refilled it, handing it back to him. “Something tells me you’re dehydrated.”

“Probably.” Tim finished the water in record time and slowly stood. “Ready for me?”

Jason frowned and poured another cup. “Drink that while you’re changing. You know staying hydrated is important.” 

Tim had a feeling he would be getting ripped a new one later when Jason arrived home. “I know, but I have a good excuse.” 

“I’ve yet to hear you come up with an excuse I’ll accept.” Jason held open the door leading back to the private massage rooms. “Second door on the left,” he instructed, following Tim down the dark hall.

Upon entering the room, Tim set the glass down on the small counter and started untying his tie. He wasn’t technically supposed to get undressed while Jason was in the room, but the noose around his neck needed to come off now.

“So what’s the story I’m supposed to buy?” Jason eventually asked, watching as Tim all but threw the narrow scrap of fabric onto the chair. 

“My board meeting didn’t go well today.” Tim unbuttoned the first few buttons at his throat and sat down to untie his shoes. “Those two old cronies I told you about, the holdouts from my grandfather’s days? They love to make my life utterly miserable. I swear, if it weren’t for Mr. Wayne, I’d never be able to get anything done around there.” 

Apparently acting CEO wasn’t good enough for some people. Drake Industries may not be publicly traded and accountable to shareholders, but that didn’t mean its profits belonged in the pockets of those who hardly did any work. Tim’s proposal to increase wages by two percent across all paygrades was met with outraged shouts and claims that he was trying to run the company into the ground.

“That was today?” Jason asked, his frown lightening into a firm line. “Shit, I completely forgot, babe. I’m sorry.” 

Tim sighed and shook his head, then winced when it reminded him that this was a bad idea. “Not your fault. I was out the door before you even got up today.” 

“I do like my late shift.” Jason sighed, then gestured to the water. “Drink that. I’ll go get some more. Wanna do ninety minutes instead of an hour? You’re my last booked appointment of the day; anything else is a walk-in.” 

It was on the tip of Tim’s tongue to say no, that he just wanted to get home and have some quiet time, but he gave himself a little mental shake. This would help him more than a tub of hot water. “Yeah, that sounds good. Think we can do some aromatherapy too?” 

“Whatever you want.” Jason closed the distance between them and wrapped Tim in his arms. 

Instantly, Tim leaned into his taller partner, the solid warmth of Jason’s chest and arms settling something inside of him that had been on edge all day. “Thank you,” he said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard over the soft strains of ambient music from somewhere overhead. 

“You’re the one who had the shit day, not me.” Jason pressed a kiss into Tim’s hair and released him. “Strip, finish that water, and get on the table. I’ll be back in a few.” 

Jason slipped out the door, closing it firmly behind him. It would be approximately five minutes before he’d be back, giving Tim plenty of time to follow his instructions. 

He finished undressing and drank the rest of his water before hopping up on the massage table. The sheet and blanket were warm to the touch and Tim laid flat, crossing his arms beneath his head to rest on for now. He took a few deep breaths, in and out, and let the quiet solitude wash over him. Normally the music didn’t do much for him, but this evening, he tried to focus on the pipe or flute, whatever it was, that made images of forested hills and deep canyons flit across his mind. 

There was a light knock on the door announcing Jason’s return, as well as his habitual “Are you ready, Tim?” that no longer mattered considering where their relationship was. 

They’d moved in together a couple of months ago, not that anyone here knew that. An old brownstone that Tim bought, one with enough space for them as well as an extra room for when Jason’s daughter Briony stayed over. He and his ex-girlfriend Stephanie were still on good terms with each other, were good friends in fact, which made co-parenting a seven-year old girl a lot easier. When fall arrived, they’d have Briony over more often because the school district they were now in was much better than where she was currently at. 

Tim heard Jason rustling around, setting up the diffuser that was already lightly scenting the room with mint, chamomile, and lemongrass; three scents that when combined didn’t make Tim feel like he’d just walked into a perfume shop. He took a few more deep breaths, this time through his nose, to get the process started. 

“On a scale of one to ten, where would you say your headache is at?” Jason asked, adjusting the headrest to the proper height and angle for Tim. 

“An eight,” he replied, scooting forward to plant his face in it. 

“Where was it when you left work?” 

“A nine. I think the water is helping.” 

“No shit.” Jason snorted in amusement, then pulled down the blanket covering Tim’s back, folding it over around his waist. “I’ll keep the chatter to a minimum, but if something hurts too much, speak up.” 

“I will,” Tim promised. His tolerance for pain was rather high, but the purpose of these visits was to relax and destress. Besides, with the amount of water he hadn’t drank today, a deep tissue massage was off the table.

Jason got to work, and Tim swore yet again that his touch was complete magic. Knots disappeared under his thumbs and muscles that were coiled tight as a spring relaxed under the gentle pressure. Or in some cases not so gentle, like that spot just below the base of his neck that was always a stubborn one, even with the stretches Tim did regularly. 

It was easy to lose track of time, especially once Jason finished with his neck and moved on to his upper back. 

Tim sighed, this time in relief as he could feel his headache slipping away. 

“Where are we at with your pain level?” Jason asked, probing at the muscles running along Tim’s spine. 

“A good five,” was his muffled reply.

“Awesome. I’m stopping here for a second because I want you to drink something. You’re much more dehydrated than I’d like.” 

Tim groaned, but sat up, accepting the cup from Jason. There was a second one sitting on the counter, probably for another break. “I think I’ll start setting reminders on my phone to drink more water during the day.” 

“Smart idea. We’ll see if you actually stick to it though because I seem to remember you saying something like this about exercising more often.” 

“Hey, I go jogging almost every evening.” 

“On a treadmill.” Jason took the empty cup and tossed it in the trash. “Lay back down and I’ll start on your lower back. I swear, all my hard work is wasted on you. 

Tim didn’t protest and Jason returned to work, finding an evil knot that almost had Tim about ready to call uncle when it finally released. That one must have been the key to it all because Tim’s body decided to go limp afterward. 

“That was a nasty one,” Jason commented. “Feeling better?” 

Words were too hard, but Tim managed to give a thumbs up. He felt so much better that it was entirely possible he could fall asleep right here. The headache was almost gone, the pain that was left slowly receding. To think, it was all thanks to the warm hands gliding over his body, hands that he’d fallen in love with first. Jason always took good care of him, here and in the privacy of their home where those hands took him apart in other ways. 

Memories of the other night flashed before his eyes. They’d been making dinner together, or tried to, because it somehow ended up abandoned for a time while Jason fucked him against the kitchen island, using his tongue and some olive oil to smooth the way. 

Come to think of it, that was the last time Tim felt quite this relaxed. No matter, it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. He let himself drift, distantly registering that Jason had moved on to gently kneading at the back of his thighs, fingers ghosting higher to massage the round cheeks of his ass. That wasn’t unusual, although it was usually through a sheet instead of skin on skin. 

What did have him take notice was the slide of a slick finger rubbing over his hole, the pressure soft but insistent before slipping inside a moment later.

Tim gasped as his brain suddenly came back online, electricity jolting down his spine and along every nerve in his body. It was happening. It was finally happening. He bit his lip to keep all the usual little noises he knew Jason liked from sliding past. If the wrong sound happened to be overhead from outside, they’d be screwed, and Jason would be in so much trouble. It didn’t matter that he was fingering his longstanding partner, it was a matter of ethics, of rules and procedures. 

The fact that Jason was willing to take that risk for him made Tim relax even more, enjoying the finger that was slowly driving into his body. 

It was soon joined by a second one and Tim had to clutch the sheets in order to stifle his reactions. The scented lotion Jason used was a fantastic lubricant as those large fingers slid in and out of him easily. 

Or maybe it was just because Tim was that into it, his favorite fantasy coming to life right before his eyes. 

Jason curled his fingers, scraping against Tim’s prostate, and Tim bucked under the sensation shooting through him. A warm hand splayed across his lower back, holding him down while Jason did it again. 

Tim squirmed on the table, his cock hardening beneath him with each sure stroke of those fingers fucking him harder and harder. He was gasping now, managing to keep his voice out of each desperate breath. The urge to moan, to whine, to show some vocalized form of his pleasure grew stronger. 

He moved to biting his fist when a third finger joined the others. 

Did Jason plan to finish him off like this, slowly taking him apart with nothing but his fingers? It wouldn’t be the first time Tim was sprawled out like this as his partner very much enjoyed prepping him for taking that thick, curved cock of his. Was Jason going to fuck him right here? Tim spasmed at the thought, clenching around those fingers. 

Behind him, Jason chuckled low and withdrew both hands from Tim’s body, dragging a low moan from Tim as he did. “I need you to roll over so I can work on your front side.” 

Tim opened his eyes and did as he was told, sighing in quiet relief as his dick sprang upward, no longer trapped between him and the sheeted table. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to let on that anything was out of the norm. That was part of the game, after all. 

Jason’s hands returned to Tim’s thighs, fingers digging in to the tense muscle while avoiding the very place Tim wanted him to touch. But he knew better than to protest, than to beg. All he had to do was lay there and take whatever Jason was prepared to give him. 

“I need you to scoot a little further down the table,” Jason instructed, his only warning before those hands closed over Tim’s hips and dragged him to the right place. 

Tim turned his face to the side and buried a fist in his mouth again when Jason raised his knees and spread them wide, cool air moving against his slick hole. A rustle of fabric was the only warning he had before he felt the blunt tip of Jason’s cock pressing carefully into him. 

The low groan came from deep in Tim’s chest and he finally opened his eyes to meet Jason’s. 

A devilish smirk was his reward. “Where’s your pain level at now?” 

“A two,” Tim replied, trying to give an accurate answer, which was difficult when he was slowly being filled inch by inch with that impressive cock he might be more than a little obsessed with even after a year of exclusive use. 

“A two,” Jason repeated, and the smirk grew. “I’ll have to see what I can do about that.” 

The answer was plenty as he snapped his hips forward, seating himself fully in Tim’s body and forcing a low grunt from both of them. 

Tim’s head fell back against the table as Jason rocked into him, each thrust sending jolts throughout his body. He knew what his partner was trying to do, was probably hoping for. The rush of endorphins and surge of adrenaline from an orgasm would very very likely knock out the rest of the headache that had been plaguing him all afternoon. It was a fantastic idea, one that he was utterly on board with because damn, that cock was the cure for everything that ailed him.

The soft, relaxing music played overhead, a rather discordant counterpoint to the low, harsh breathing of the two men. Faintly, Tim could hear the squelch from the lotion used to stretch him open, the sound in perfect rhythm as Jason fucked him with smooth strokes. It was too much and at the same time, not enough. He wanted to touch Jason, to kiss him, to bury his hands in that wavy hair that never managed to stay tamed, but he couldn’t. 

That would take away from the game. 

Jason leaned forward, pressing down against Tim’s thighs to spread them wider, his hips never losing his rhythm as he readjusted himself. The new angle had Tim gasp again, louder than before. That magnificent cock was now rubbing directly over his sweet spot with each firm stroke. 

“Fuck,” Tim breathed, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the sensations flooding through his body. Deprived of his sight, everything felt so much more intense, his nerves on fire as he crested closer and closer to his breaking point. 

There wasn’t a reply, but Jason fucked him faster, the force of which had Tim’s breathing changing to hitched little gasps as he spiraled higher. 

A hand wrapping around his own cock, the grip firm and still slick from the lotion used all over his body had Tim snapping his own hips forward, fucking into that warmth. It was the last bit he needed to fall over the edge. 

He came with a loud gasp, starbursts lighting up behind his eyes while he clenched down hard on the cock still driving into him. 

Jason’s breath changed and he groaned softly, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he chased his own release. 

Surprisingly, he pulled out, the sensation causing Tim to finally open his eyes. The sight before him was still fuzzy, but he watched as Jason stroked his cock a few times, his larger form still pressed against his thighs. Jason’s eyes were sealed shut as his mouth opened, a low moan escaping while he came all over Tim’s stomach. 

For a time, only the sound of their labored breathing could be heard in the room, louder than even the music still playing overhead. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jason finally swore, pressing a kiss to the inside of Tim’s thigh. “You okay down there?” 

“Never better,” Tim replied. “My headache is completely gone.” 

Jason chuckled and carefully lowered Tim’s legs. They dangled over the end of the table now. “Fucked it right out of ya, huh?” 

“Didn’t you once tell me that an orgasm is the best form of stress relief?” 

“Sounds like something I’d say.” Jason rounded the table and leaned down, kissing Tim in a sweet way that belied the rough fuck he’d just given him. “We still got about ten minutes left, so there’s time for you to get cleaned up.” 

The professional tone being used on him had Tim give Jason a concerned look. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Was I too loud?” 

Instead of answering, Jason kissed him again, this time with more tongue and teeth that had Tim rising up to meet the challenge. He was no pushover and gave as good as he got. 

“You never answered my question,” Tim said when they broke for air. Jason wasn’t getting out of this easily. 

“I’m fine,” Jason replied, nipping along Tim’s jaw. “It’s just… I wanna do it again.”

Now it was Tim’s turn to laugh quietly. “Here?” 

Jason nodded. “You looked so pretty, Tim. All laid out and spread open just for me. I could fuck you for hours with you looking like that.” 

Tim pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “What do you think about converting part of our basement into a little room with a set up like this?” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jason said, nodding slowly. “Not a bad idea at all.” He smirked and captured Tim’s lips once more. “Who’d have thought when we first started dating that there would be such a kinky little bastard beneath those stiff pinstriped suits of yours?” 

Smiling, Tim hopped off the bed to grab some tissues to clean off the mess on his stomach. “Does this mean you’ll indulge my photography kink finally? If we’re remodeling the basement, might as well add that darkroom I want while we’re at it.” 

“I’ll think about it.”

 


End file.
